


Sleeping in Bathtubs

by DarkMoonMaiden



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: Feeling lonely in his new apartment and needing some normality, Peter starts fostering kittens. It ends up becoming therapeutic for not only him but all of the Avengers and a certain mercenary.***'Peter pulled one of the kittens close to his chest and kissed her head.“They’re so relaxing,” he said, his voice breaking through the silence.Wade nodded in agreement, but didn’t take his eyes off of the gray kitten that had settled into his lap and was blinking sleepily.’





	Sleeping in Bathtubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts).



> Hello! This was written for the Spideypool Big Bang done by spideypoolfanfic. 
> 
> The artwork was done by the AMAZING jaimistoryteller, whose praises I can't sing high enough. They managed to translate exactly what I was thinking into drawings <3

As he walked to the shelter, Peter felt like he might throw up. Good Lord, he felt almost as nervous as he had when he was joining the Avengers. Why had he thought this would be a good idea? He knew that he’d had a lot of downtime lately, especially with his new job as Tony’s intern and the sudden lull in crime, but he didn’t know if he’d have enough free time to give this cat and her kittens the attention and socialization that they deserved.

He’d first seen the flyer when he was walking back home after a long day of going over schematics for Tony’s new invention. It was in the window of a small animal shelter, and loudly proclaimed in Comic Sans, ‘FOSTER HOMES WANTED!’ for dogs and cats in the shelter. 

Peter had lingered in front of it, rereading the details a few times before continuing on his way.

It wasn’t until he’d walked by the shelter five days in a row that he gave into temptation and went inside, asking the chipper woman behind the desk about fostering animals. A half hour’s worth of paperwork and a home check was all it took for Peter to be in this situation now, almost a week later, ready to pick up a mother and her kittens.

Next to the shelter’s front desk was a large crate with his name written on a sticky note on top of it. There wasn’t much movement, and when Peter crouched down to look inside, he was greeted by wary green eyes and four sleeping kittens snuggled up next to their mother. His heart melted.

He chatted with one of the volunteers for a few minutes, hearing what she said about their personalities and going over the paperwork. He thanked her, and then started the walk back home.

The walk only gave him more time to start freaking out. Every time he shifted the crate a bit more than usual or heard an annoyed meow, his blood pressure spiked and the nervousness grow.

After what felt like hours, Peter was finally in his apartment. He gingerly set the cats down—who were now awake and making restless noises in the crate—and rushed to take off his shoes and jacket. When he dropped his bag, he picked the crate back up, making soothing noises at them, and took them into the bathroom, closing the door leading to his bedroom and the hallway before sitting down and opening the cage.

He curled and uncurled his toes in anticipation as he waited for the cats to come out.

The mother cat’s gray head slowly peeked out, wide eyes darting around the room and searching for any sort of danger, lingering on Peter. A kitten came tumbling out, blinking and looking around as well.

Peter couldn’t look away as he watched the mother and the kittens emerge from the crate. He made sure to pet the mother first so she knew him, and made sure she could see what he was doing as he picked up one of the kittens and held it to his chest. Peter felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest as he stared in wonder at the almost unbelievably small face blinking owlishly at him.

His ass and back hurt from sitting on the tiled floor, but he was unwilling to disturb the curious kittens that were crawling on his legs and up his Hoodie. He was as still as a statue, letting them explore and tug at a loose thread on his pants.

Later that night, after Peter had eaten his dinner and finished responding to a few emails for his job, he couldn’t help but fret over the kittens and their mother. Logically, he knew that they would be fine to sleep alone, and if something happened, he’d be able to hear it from his bed. But he couldn’t stop tossing and turning in his bed, staring at the ceiling and startling every time there was any sort of suspicious noise in the bathroom.

Finally, he gave up. He stuffed two pillows under his arms and grabbed a few blankets before going into the bathroom. He made a makeshift bed in the bathtub, and settled down to spend the night.

It took a while to find a position that was comfortable, but almost all thoughts of the discomfort left as the sounds of purring filled the air. Peter propped himself up enough to see the mother and her kittens in their bed, all of them curled up. The kittens were lined up like sardines, nursing and kneading.

His chest was lighter than it’d ever been. The tension that usually ran through his body was gone, and the usual jitteriness that lingered in his limbs was nowhere to be felt. It even felt like his thoughts were lethargic, his brain not racing a million miles a minute to try and plan out everything he needed to do. He was able to just focus on the little rumbling purrs coming from the kittens and the mother’s gentle, slow blinks.

After only moments, his eyes started to droop, and then he fell into a deep sleep.

***

He knew that his secret wouldn’t be a secret forever, and a few days later, he had Clint and Natasha waiting on his doorstep expectantly.

“We heard you had cats of the kitten variety,” Clint said expectantly.

Peter blinked at them, sleepiness making his thoughts fuzzy. “Uh, yeah,” he stammered, opening the door wider. “Come on in.”

It was surreal having the two put-together and deadly assassins sitting on his living room floor and allowing kittens to climb over them. And one of them had pulled out little toys for the kittens out of  _nowhere_  and the cats were going crazy over them. It ended with all four of them piled in Natasha’s lap, sleeping soundly, while she stared down at them with a satisfied expression.

“She has a thing for kittens,” Clint said, cuddling the mother cat and kissing her cheeks.

Bruce was the next person to come by, and he had the decency to send a text asking if it was alright to come over. He even brought donuts and coffee and immediately became Peter’s new favorite. The kittens shied away from him at first, skittering under the couch when he tried to pick one of them up.

“It’s alright,” Bruce said with a wan smile when Peter tried to come up with a reason for their sudden strange behavior. “Animals take a while to warm up to me sometimes because of the other guy.”

After a while, one of the kittens gathered his courage and went sniffing at Bruce’s hand. The others were quick to follow after that, tugging at his shoelaces and biting at his fingers. The joyful grin on Bruce’s face melted Peter.

Tony didn’t come to visit—which Peter couldn’t blame him for, with how swamped the man had been with his company and projects. It was definitely a surprise, though, when he opened his door one morning to find an equally confused delivery man with three large boxes filled with cat toys, food, and one of the most elaborate cat trees he had ever seen.

Steve hesitantly approached him while he was in the Tower, after a mission. His eyes were hopeful as he quietly asked if he and Bucky could come over the next day for breakfast and to see the kittens. Peter had hastily agreed (who could say no to  _Captain America_  when he was giving them that  _look_?), and spent the next day scrubbing his house from top to bottom to make it presentable.

Bucky and Steve came over, the former looking as gaunt as ever and constantly looking around for any sort of danger. He eyed Peter warily, staying close to Steve, but still entered the apartment and sat down on the edge of the couch.

“So, uh, I can go grab ‘em now,” Peter said after an awkward silence. “Do you, uh, want one at a time or all at once? I can bring the mom, too.”

“Maybe we should start with one,” Steve said, shining his trademark smile. “Just to get a feel of them.”

Peter nodded, and headed back to his bedroom. He already knew he was going to take little Stuart—he was the sweetest and chubbiest of the kittens, and was already shaping up to be a wonderfully lazy and cuddly cat.

Steve immediately took to the kitten, holding him and scratching him behind the ears. Stuart lapped up the attention, head lolling back and eyes closing in bliss as a rumbling purr started up in his chest.

“Oh, he’s so sweet,” Steve gushed, planting a kiss on the kitten’s face. He turned to Bucky, who’d been standing stiffly next to him. “Do you wanna hold him?”

Bucky’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Steve was already handing Stuart off to him. Steve and Peter held their breaths, wondering what Bucky was going to do.

The kitten meowed, annoyed at the lack of pets, and climbed further up Bucky’s chest, supported by his human hand. He sniffed Bucky’s chin before headbutting it, purring once again.

There was a collective sigh of relief as a faint smile grew on Bucky’s face.

***

Somehow, it became a thing. An Avenger would drop by at random intervals, sometimes even just letting themselves into the house, to play with the kittens. Peter regularly got texts from Natasha and Bruce demanding pictures, and when Peter had to spend nights swinging through the city, Tony would pick up the kittens and their mother and take them to the tower, announcing that the kiddos were spending the night with their uncle.

It was something that Peter wouldn’t have expected in a million years, but it was… _cute_. At least the kittens were getting properly socialized.

***

Peter wasn’t privy to the details of the mission, but he knew that it was a rough one. Clint looked numb as he entered the Tower, and didn’t acknowledge anyone as he wandered into his room. Peter knew he would be overstepping his boundaries by going after him, especially when Natasha was already making her way after him.

It wasn’t until he was getting ready to leave did he find Wade sitting in the hallway, hunched over with his head in his hands.

Peter paused, uncertain if he should approach Wade. The two of them had something of a complex relationship, and there was no denying that Peter had been a hardcore asshole for the first few months that they knew each other. After being thrown together for numerous assignments, though, Peter begrudgingly started to respect the mercenary, and traded jokes with him as a friendship started to form.

Ah, what the hell. Peter might as well  _try_  to talk to the man. Wade would do the same for him.

Wade didn’t acknowledge Peter as he came up, nor when he sat down next to him. He carefully watched Wade and tried to make his movements and presence obvious (the last thing he needed was a bullet in the shoulder from startling such a deadly man).

“Hey, you okay man?” Peter said lamely.

Wade kept his head bowed, but lifted a hand to give him an unenthusiastic thumbs up. He exuded a depressive mood, and seemed content to stay silent, which was one of the most off-putting things Peter had ever had the displeasure to experience.

Peter’s brow furrowed as he tried to decide what to do. He didn’t really know what would cheer the man up. Going out for pizza or a coffee? No, Wade didn’t really like going out in public, and the last thing he needed was to be stared at by a bunch of strangers. Maybe some video games in the Avenger’s living room? That might’ve been a good idea, if Thor hadn’t destroyed the Wii and other consoles during an intense game of Mario Kart.

There was one thing, though…

Peter stood up suddenly. “Wanna know a secret?” he asked.

Wade blinked and looked up at Peter, not fully comprehending. “I always wanna know secrets,” he said.

Peter nodded decisively. “Go put on some regular clothes,” he said. Wade still looked confused, but still nodded and stood up, wandering to the SHIELD locker rooms.

When Wade was dressed in civilian clothes and had his face hidden under a hat, Peter started leading him on the winding way back to his apartment. Wade nagged and whined about not knowing where he was going, but Peter could tell that he was only putting on a show, the protests seeming lackluster and with no meaning behind them.

It wasn’t until they were in Peter’s apartment and Peter was taking off his shoes that the situation seemed to pierce through the fog in Wade’s mind.

“Is…is this your apartment?”

Peter nodded, and Wade looked awed. “Holy crap,” he said. “I’m in Spider-man’s house.”

Peter snorted, shaking your head fondly. “Take off your shoes and jacket,” he ordered. “And try to be quiet.”

Wade obediently toed off his shoes, but stage whispered, “Why do I need to be quiet?”

Holding a finger up to his lips for emphasis, Peter led Wade through the house and towards the bathroom.

“Uh, baby boy, why are we going to the bathroom?”

“Shh.”

Peter could already hear the kittens meowing on the other side of the door, having heard him moving around. He could see Wade’s brow furrowed in confusion, and the way his eyes bulged out when Peter opened the door and saw the little fluffballs that Peter kept at bay with his leg.

“ _Kittens_?”

The mother cat hissed in the corner, and Peter smacked Wade’s arm lightly, giving him a pointed look. Wade looked chagrined, closing his mouth into a thin line. Peter helped him finagle their way into the bathroom, making sure the door was closed behind them.

“You can sit there,” Peter said, motioning to one of the pillows against the wall.

Wade sat down, and his breath hitched when a kitten pounced on his leg. He clutched at his chest, making Peter chuckle.

“I didn’t know you had kittens,” Wade said, carefully petting the ginger kitten that approached him.

“Yeah,” Peter chuckled, scratching the mother cat behind her ears. “I, uh, started fostering kittens for a local animal shelter. They…they really help me calm down after I’ve been on a bad mission, or I’m feeling down. They don’t really let you get stuck in your thoughts for long, because they’ll start knocking things over and biting on things.”

Wade gave Peter a blank look that quickly morphed into something else, something a lot sadder and emotional. He picked up two of the kittens and buried his face in their soft fur, hiding from Peter’s understanding look. Peter didn’t say anything, allowing him to have his moment as he watched the other two kittens start wandering over to their mother to feed. He pressed his shoulder into Wade’s side in silent support.

“They’re about to start nursing, if you wanna see that,” Peter said, tugging on Wade’s sleeve lightly. “Plus, those two are gonna get pissy if they don’t get their meal.”

Wade let the other two go, and they immediately went to their mother, fighting for a spot against her stomach for a teat. After a few moments of fussing, they were all content in their spots, and their mother had cleaned them to her satisfaction. Peter felt a curl of happiness when he saw Wade’s jaw drop as the cacophony of purring started.

“This is heaven,” Wade said numbly, staring at the scene in front of them. He let out a muffled squeal when he saw their small paws kneading the mother’s stomach.

Peter chuckled, straightening out his legs in front of him. “Yeah, it’s really amazing, isn’t it?”

They sat in silence, watching the mother and her kittens. She was blinking slowly, watching her children.

Peter swallowed nervously. “You’re welcome to come here whenever you want,” he blurted out, feeling his entire face flush. “I mean, it’s good for the kittens to meet new people, and they can really switch your mood around. Kitten therapy.” He let out a nervous laugh that had the mother cat giving him an annoyed glance.

“I wouldn’t wanna intrude,” Wade said hesitantly. “I know that it’s nice having your space being _your_  space, and I don’t wanna get on another’s person bad side.” Peter hated the bitterly sad tone in the mercenary’s voice.

“I like your company,” Peter said softly.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Wade’s face start to redden, but neither of them acknowledged it.

“That sounds like a lie, but okay,” Wade said jokingly.

After more silence, Wade made an aborted movement before giving in and shifting to the side. His head came and rested on Peter’s shoulder, but he refused to rest too much of his weight on the other man, instead practically hovering. When Peter rested his own head on Wade’s, the mercenary let out a shuddering breath and sagged into Peter’s side.

***

The kittens grew bigger and bigger with each passing week, and Peter fell into his new routine. They were big enough now that he opened the door connecting the bathroom and his bedroom to give them more room to run around. Every other night or so (he’d shake it up sometimes—no need for the criminals to catch onto his schedule) he would go out as Spider-man, and the rest of the time he would spend in Tony’s workshop, or in his apartment with the cats.

He hadn’t heard much from Wade after their intimate moment, but he’d heard from a passing agent that he’d been assigned to another intense mission. He’d asked a casual question to Clint about it (it wasn’t casual, judging from the archer’s expression), and a wide grin had grown over his face before he ran off, shouting loudly that Peter had a crush on Deadpool.

A wrestling match and numerous threats later, Clint gasped out that he’d leave the topic be, and Peter helped him out of the cocoon of webbing. Unfortunately for Peter, pretty much all of the Avengers had heard, and he knew it wasn’t going to die that easily.

Peter groaned, running his hands through his hair and making it stick up more than normal. He’d just returned from an exhaustive night of being Spider-man, that had contained  _way too many crimes_  than was appropriate for a Monday night, thank you very much. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to take a shower and then pass out on his bed with the cats, and he was quick to follow through with his plan.

Peter hadn’t been asleep for more than a couple hours when there was a heavy banging on his door that had him and the cats startling. He immediately jumped to his feet, tense and wary as he made it to the door, heart already beating faster and muscles tensing for a fight.

“Pete?” Wade’s voice filtered through the door. “It’s me.”

Peter let out a deep breath and undid the lock chain, pulling the door open. The lights in the hallway hid any details, but Peter could see the familiar outline of the mercenary, lounging against his door frame.

“Jesus, Wade,” Peter huffed, finally getting his glasses on. He fumbled in the dark to reach the light switch. “You nearly gave me a heart attack…” His voice trailed off as he finally was able to take in the gruesome details of Wade.

Wade’s eyes were more than a little crazed as he let out a hysterical giggle. “I was wondering if I could get some of that kitten therapy you were advertising a couple of weeks ago,” he said, not acknowledging the numerous slashes and bullet holes in his suit.

Peter’s breath hitched when Wade shifted, and he could see all of the blood that was caked on his suit and skin. There were fresh, pink lines and dots, showing where the skin was still knitting itself back together from whatever fight Wade had just come from.

“Take a shower first,” Peter said, forcing himself to sound calm. “I don’t want blood on my furniture.”

Wade wheezed a laugh, pushing himself off of the doorframe and staggering into the apartment. “Yeah, it’s a major bitch to get out of things. I gave up years ago—that’s why I wear red and black. You can’t see the blood stains. Very handy. Is that why you do it? It’s pretty smart, when you think about it.”

Peter let Wade continue babble on as he locked the door and led Wade into the bathroom, making appropriate noises when the one-sided conversation called for it. Luckily, the kittens were all in the bedroom, so he was able to close the adjoining door before they came in and started clawing up Wade’s suit.

“Shower first, and then you can have a kitten,” Peter said when Wade started to protest. He leaned into the tub and turned on the shower, making sure the temperature was bearable. “No buts. If you think getting blood out of furniture and clothes is hard, imagine getting it out of a bunch of squirmy kitten fur.”

He’d meant his words to be a joke, but it seemed to take Wade to a completely different headspace. The mercenary’s smile turned strained and his eyes tight.

“M-maybe I should just go,” Wade said abruptly, turning and twisting the door open. He hadn’t put his shirt back on, choosing to let it land with a splat on the tiled flooring.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down there, bud,” Peter exclaimed, jogging so he was able to get between Wade and the door. “What’s wrong? You were so excited to see them a few seconds ago, and now you’re freakin’ out.”

“Oh, I just remembered that I, uh, left some laundry in the washing machine,” Wade said, voice bordering on shrill. “We can do this again, uh, never? Probably never.”

“Why?” Peter frowned, moving when Wade tried to get around him. “Don’t you wanna see the kittens?”

“I don’t think—“ Wade stopped talking and let out a deep breath. “I don’t wanna hurt them,” he finally muttered, voice trembling. “I shouldn’t be around them. I can’t.”

Peter’s heart ached at the raw pain in Wade’s voice. “C’mon, dude, you aren’t gonna hurt them,” he said softly. He cautiously stepped forward before reaching and taking ahold of Wade’s hand. “You love them, and they love you. If I think you’re getting too rough with them, I’ll stop you. Do you think I’d let you hurt them?”

Wade was still tense, his jaw set and eyes wide. He let out a shuddering breath, slowly relaxing his shoulders. He grudgingly allowed Peter to lead him back to the bathroom, where the shower was still running and was warmed up.

“Do you need help getting your suit off?” Peter asked, crossing his arms over his chest and watching as Wade stood in the center of the bathroom.

The mercenary still seemed lost as he looked around. “N-no, I got it,” he said, voice trailing off as he unbuckled his belt and let it fall to the ground before wrangling with his boots.

He turned his back to Wade to give him some privacy, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. He heard the swish of the shower curtain as the mercenary stepped into the spray. Peter called out to him that he’d be in the bedroom, and the man grunted out an acknowledgement.

Peter rummaged around in the back of his closet and dresser for any clothes that would fit Wade, all the while pushing kittens away and stopping them from climbing up his pants leg. He was rewarded with some sweatpants and a T-shirt that would be a tight fit, but would work.

Peter went to knock on the bathroom door but hesitated. Through the door, he thought he could hear some sniffling. He silently stepped away from the door and went back to his bed, sitting down on the corner. It would do Wade some good to let out his feelings with some crying, and Peter refused to interrupt it.

In the meantime, he would just wait and play with the kittens. It wasn’t a bad trade-off, all things considered.

After what felt like ages, the shower turned off, and Wade came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Despite the numerous old scars that were crisscrossing his body, he didn’t seem to be in any new pain, much to Peter’s relief. Wade’s face was twisted into a sour scowl, though.

“I ran out of hot water,” he grumbled. “Your apartment has crappy plumbing.”

“Well, I’ll make sure to take it up with the landlord after he fixes the ten thousand other things wrong with the apartment. Those are for you, by the way.”

He gestured with his head at where the mother cat was lounging across the pile of clothes. Wade grimaced and awkwardly tried to shoo her away. She let out an annoyed sound but gracefully jumped off the bed to find a new spot to sleep.

Peter’s heart skipped a beat as Wade shamelessly dropped the towel and started to get dressed. He turned his head away, and reflexively moved the kitten in his arms so she was also facing away.

“Wait,” Wade gasped, making Peter whip around in alarm. His eyes bulged and he looked around the room, thankfully fully-dressed. “Am I in  _Spider-man’s bedroom_?”

“Yes, you are,” Peter deadpanned, his shoulders relaxing. “Take in the majesty of it all: the unmade bed, the cracks in the wall, the dirty plates by the bed, everything. I’m sure it’s marvelous.”

“You actually have a TV in your room?”

“I’m an  _adult_. I can do what I  _want_ , Wade.”

Wade snorted, shaking his head. That flash of his old self seemed to fade fast, and he was back to his kicked puppy look. He stood by the bed uncertainly, glancing around.

“Come sit down,” Peter urged, shimmying backwards so his back was against the headboard and he could straighten the blankets. “C’mon.”

Wade slowly sat down, stiff as a board next to Peter. The other man was getting the distinct feeling that Wade was about to make some excuse to leave, and was quick to deposit his kitten into Wade’s arms.

Wade’s eyes widened slightly, scratching the small thing under her chin. He tilted his head down to look at the kitten that was determined to make his way to Wade’s face. He gave the kitten a soft smile that Peter couldn’t remember ever seeing him wear, and he was surprised at the way he felt something build in his chest.

They both stayed quiet as Peter switched the television on, keeping the volume low. The kittens were beginning to tire again and all started finding little nooks and crannies to sleep in. The one on Wade’s chest fell asleep curled into a ball, and another two had found places draped over Peter’s thighs. The fourth was pressed against his mother’s stomach, the two of them sleeping in the cat bed in the corner.

Peter kept sending discreet glances in Wade’s direction, but never made eye contact with the man. Wade seemed focused on absently toying with the kitten’s little paw and watching the television, the tension slowly starting to bleed from his shoulders.

“I, uh, can leave whenever you want me to,” Wade said at one point, his voice cracking through the silence.

Peter pointedly looked down at the kitten. “It’s illegal for you to move right now,” he said with a teasing smile. “You’re not allowed to even think about moving when there’s a kitten sleeping on you. You gotta pee? Too bad, there are kittens on you. Such is the life of a cat lover.”

That managed to get another semblance of a smile from Wade, who settled further into the bed, kicking the blankets over his legs. He ended up halfway on Peter’s pillow, head resting by Peter’s shoulder as he settled further into the bed. He heaved a sigh, and the last of the tension in his body was gone.

It was only natural that his head came to rest properly on his shoulder, and for Peter’s hand to creep closer to his until their fingers were entangled. Slowly but surely, they started peeking at each other when the other wasn’t look. Their eyes met, and they didn’t look away.

Peter swallowed reflexively, filled with trepidation. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly.

Wade’s eyes glanced down to Peter’s lips, making his heart jump in his chest. The mercenary gave a short, jerky nod, and Peter moved forward without any further ado and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. As soon as they touched, the nervousness melted away from both of them, shoulders sagging and held breaths let out.

When their kissing grew more heated, Peter scooted closer to Wade. He made a move to pull himself into Wade’s lap, but froze when one of the kitten unceremoniously rolled fell off of his lap and let out a loud, long screech of annoyance.

They broke away, looking at each other before bursting out in laughter. Peter picked the kitten up as Wade finally found his confidence and pulled the other man closer with an arm around his shoulders, letting him cuddle into his side. The other kitten that had been sleeping on Peter grew jealous and purposefully walked up to sleep stretched out across them.

“Is this what it’s like having children?” Peter joked, kissing the kitten on his chest.

Wade chuckled, nosing Peter’s hair before kissing his temple. “We’ll have to drop them off at the babysitter’s for some alone time,” he joined in, grinning proudly when Peter snorted with laughter. Both of their cheeks flushed after a few moments, but neither said anything.

“Does this mean I’m allowed to ask you out on a date now?” Wade blurted out. “Like, a proper date. Real fancy. Maybe not in a restaurant because, y’know,  _face_ , but we could still figure something out. Steal some nice silverware and a tablecloth from Stark and take it to a diner, maybe some candles.”

Peter snorted. “Don’t steal from my boss,” he chided him, reaching over and snatching up the remote. “Tell me what you want to watch, or I’m putting on Chopped.”

“I think I’m in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to check out jaimistoryteller on tumblr and on here, and you can find me at continuitygains :)


End file.
